onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season
"Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season" is the first box-set compilation of Once Upon a Time episodes, featuring all 22 episodes produced as part of the show's first season, as well as a number of special features. Blurb Relive the complete first season of ABC's Once Upon a Time, the hit series that boasts unforgettable characters and a tangled web of romance, action and enchantment. Immerse yourself in the magic and mystery of Storybrooke - a sleepy little town where every fairy-tale character you've ever known is frozen in time and trapped between two worlds, victims of an evil curse. On her 28th birthday, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) meets Henry (Jared S. Gilmore), the son she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Henry believes Emma is the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), prophesied to break a powerful curse. Unconvinced, Emma returns Henry to Storybrooke, where she encounters the enigmatic Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) and clashes with mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) - the boy's adoptive mother - who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen! Start your epic collection with all 22 captivating episodes, including never-before-seen bonus features, in this spectacular 6-disc boxed-set. Disc Breakdown 'Disc 1' *"Pilot" *"The Thing You Love Most" *"Snow Falls" *"The Price of Gold" 'Disc 2' *"That Still Small Voice" *"The Shepherd" *"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *"Desperate Souls" 'Disc 3' *"True North" *"7:15 A.M." *"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *"Skin Deep" 'Disc 4' *"What Happened to Frederick" *"Dreamy" *"Red-Handed" *"Heart of Darkness" 'Disc 5' *"Hat Trick" *"The Stable Boy" *"The Return" *"The Stranger" 'Disc 6' *"An Apple Red as Blood" *"A Land Without Magic" Bonus Features *'Fairy Tales In The Modern World' - Filmmakers and cast discuss their early love of fairy tales and how it inspires their work on the show. *'Building Character' - Follow the character of Belle from initial concept, through casting of Emilie de Ravin and costumes, to filming. *'Welcome To Storybrooke' - Meet the residents and watch the small port town of Steveston, British Columbia, transform into an East Coast village trapped in time. *'The Story I Remember... ''Snow White' - The cast's childhood memories are interwoven in this retelling of the beloved tale. *'Fairest Bloopers Of Them All''' *'Audio Commentaries' **"Pilot" with Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **"7:15 A.M." with Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas. **"Skin Deep" with Robert Carlyle and Jane Espenson. **"The Stable Boy" with Lana Parrilla, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **"A Land Without Magic" with Jennifer Morrison, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. *'Deleted Scenes' **"Pilot": "Meet Rumplestiltskin" **"Pilot": "Cradle" **"Pilot": "Regina's Sheriff" **"The Thing You Love Most": "Motherly Love" **"Snow Falls": "Responsibility" **"That Still Small Voice": "Blood is Thick" **"Desperate Souls": "Waste of Time" **"Heart of Darkness": "Bull's-Eye" **"The Stable Boy": "I'm Your Friend Too" Gallery Gallery of images showing the differing DVD covers. Season 1 DVD Cover 1.png Season 1 DVD Cover 2.png Category:Season 1 Category:DVD Box Sets